


i don't think i want to leave you here alone

by c0rpz3huzb4nd



Series: >1000 word drabbles [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Making Up, and once again denying schlatt's canon chr, just me having many thoughts abt karl/sap/alex being canon and schlatt/alex also being canon, title from im sorry boris, very little plot, what the fuck do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rpz3huzb4nd/pseuds/c0rpz3huzb4nd
Summary: Quackity reaches up to cover Schlatt’s hand with his own, and the hybrid’s eyes are drawn to the two rings on his hand, ones that hadn’t been there the last time he saw the other man. One is a simple silver band, with two stones; a deep bluish purple amethyst, and something that Schlatt’s pretty sure is jade. The other is a bit more complex, crying obsidian with fire opal set into the band itself. His vision’s a bit clearer, and he can see that the gem is carved into the shape of a tiny sun, with smaller starbursts of bright orange coming off of it. He recognizes both of them for what they are; promise rings.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: >1000 word drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	i don't think i want to leave you here alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi im a schlatt fictive ive been frontstuck for like 7 fucking hours now so instead of being productive i wrote this

Quackity’s different. His frame has filled out, he doesn’t look like skin and bones anymore. Schlatt studies him, taking in everything that’s changed about the other man. There’s other voices buzzing around them, Wilbur and Tommy and Phil and countless other people all talking over each other, but all Schlatt can focus on is the other man in front of him. 

  
  


Quackity steps forwards slowly, but someone (Karl, maybe? Schlatt’s vision is still fuzzy around the edges,) catches his hand. The hybrid murmurs something to him, bringing their linked hands up to press a kiss to probably-Karl’s knuckles, before dropping it again. He closes the distance between them, wings coming up to shield the two of them from everything else. The noise from outside dies away, muffled by the wall of feathers.

  
  


Slowly, carefully, Schlatt brings a hand up to trace the scar arcing across Quackity’s cheek. It’s sharp and jagged, and the flesh is torn enough in places that it’s not even fully covering the hole, and Schlatt can catch glimpses of Quackity’s teeth through the gash. The wound is still pink and healing, and he’s not sure he wants to know what caused it. There are other scars, too, ones he remembers. Burns splashed across his neck, creeping up onto the corner of his face. A small line just above his left eye, an injury from when he was a kid.

  
  


Quackity reaches up to cover Schlatt’s hand with his own, and the hybrid’s eyes are drawn to the two rings on his hand, ones that hadn’t been there the last time he saw the other man. One is a simple silver band, with two stones; a deep bluish purple amethyst, and something that Schlatt’s pretty sure is jade. The other is a bit more complex, crying obsidian with fire opal set into the band itself. His vision’s a bit clearer, and he can see that the gem is carved into the shape of a tiny sun, with smaller starbursts of bright orange coming off of it. He recognizes both of them for what they are; promise rings.

  
  


It’s not hard to figure out who they belong to, from how close Sapnap and Karl had been standing to Quackity earlier. Schlatt cocks his head, horns brushing against Quackity’s wings slightly with the motion, studying the other man’s face. He considers it, everything he knew about the three of them. Sapnap is protective, almost to a fault. The man had some sort of power coursing through his veins, manifesting in the form of fire that danced along his fingertips, flickering behind his irises.

  
  


Karl, on the other hand, is the opposite. Quackity had been fiercely protective of him, even at Manburg’s height. The other man wasn’t weak in any way, but he seems more than happy to step back and let others take charge, going where his friends lead. Really, the two of them balanced Quackity out perfectly. 

  
  


Slowly, giving him time to pull back, Schlatt steps forwards to hug him. He’s careful to avoid the base of Quackity’s wings when he wraps his arms around the other man, remembering his passing comments about how sensitive they are. Quackity stiffens for a second, before hugging him back, wings soft against Schlatt’s skin where they press against him.

  
  


“Are you happy with them?” Schlatt asks quietly, voice close enough to Quackity’s ear that only the other hybrid can hear. There’s no hesitation in his voice when he replies.

  
  


“Yes. They’re… you were good, Schlatt, but we were only destined to hurt each other. Sap and Karl, they- they’re different.” He goes to say something else, but Schlatt shakes his head, almost imperceptibly. 

  
  


“You don’t have to explain yourself,  _ cielo _ . That’s all I wanted to hear.” He pulls back, knocking his head gently against Quackity’s, conscious of his horns. It’s a common gesture among hybrids, something one does to show affection. Quackity returns the motion almost immediately, lips quirking into a smile. He folds his wings away, tucking them neatly behind his back. Schlatt jerks slightly, the sudden rush of stimuli momentarily overwhelming, but he quickly catches his bearings. 

  
  


Quackity steps back, and Schlatt snorts as Sapnap almost immediately comes to hover at his side, not even  _ trying  _ to be subtle as he looks over the smaller man, searching for any sign of injury. Quackity rolls his eyes fondly, murmuring something to him that Schlatt can’t quite catch, but it makes Sapnap relax slightly. 

  
  


Schlatt’s not lying when he says he doesn’t harbor any hard feelings towards the two men. Sapnap and Karl are so obviously in love with Quackity. He still cares for Quackity, obviously, but it’s easy to keep his feelings strictly platonic. Quackity’s happy, and cared for, and that’s all he really gives a shit about, in the end.

  
  


(Of course, this doesn’t stop him from teasing the other man every chance he fucking gets. Old habits die hard, and how the fuck is he supposed to resist, when Quackity has a habit of stealing his partners clothes completely on accident, and not fucking  _ noticing _ . It’s so easy to make fun of him for that, what the fuck.)

**Author's Note:**

> i am so fucking tired someone please let me switch out i don twanna be here <3
> 
> cielo means sky in spanish


End file.
